The purpose of this task order is to provide for assays of anti-mllerian hormone, inhibin b, androgens, leptin, caffeine, and folate in approximately 4,100 serum samples collected from participants in the BioCycle study..This study was designed to examine the relationship between reproductive hormones and oxidative stress among normally premopausal women.